


Laying Claim

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in heat and they want him. He knows they do. And he knows he can't run from it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Claim

A small shudder went through him as both alpha's circled him like he was a piece of meat. Hell, to them he was. All he was, was an omega in heat and they wanted to claim him. Take him, breed him…

Jumping as one moved closer green eyes met blue as the angel took his chin in hand tenderly, his thumb brushing over the hunters cheek. Dean had spent years of his life trying to pretend to be strong, fearless, an alpha like his little brother. And since coming back from hell all of that had fallen apart. Here he was trembling with his heat, resisting the need to beg both Sam and Castiel to take him. Fill him with their knots.

For the first time in his life he wanted to be treated like the omega he was, he wanted to be bred. And it scared him.

Sam came up on his other side, arms slinking around Dean's waist, kissing his brother's neck tenderly with eyes closed. "We'll take good care of you brother, don't worry…" it came out low and husky. He could feel the other man's need pressed against his hip and he could barely stop the needy whimper that left him. Especially as Castiel's lips moved over his skin, hands moving to slowly remove his clothes.

They had plans for him and I think this would be the first time both alpha's could agree on something.


End file.
